


Invisible

by letztenbrief



Series: Tłumaczenia [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gryles - friendship, Harry is in love with Louis, M/M, Nick is in love with Harry, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Zazwyczaj, kiedy się spotykają, Nick jest bardziej ostrożny. To nie tak, że spodziewa się, że Harry odetnie się od niego i zakończy przyjaźń z nim, gdy dowie się, że ten się w nim zakochał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Rzecz w tym, że brunet zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wyglądałby reakcja zielonookiego. Z pewnością zachowałby się wobec niego bardzo miło. Spojrzałby na niego swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami i z sympatycznym uśmiechem, przeprosiłby go za to, że on nie czuje tego samego. Później przytuliłby go mocno i wrócił do domu, do Louisa, podczas gdy Nick zostałby z własnym wyrwanym sercem, zaciśniętym mocno w dłoni.Larry, ale za to z perspektywy Nicka Grimshawa - czyli o tym, jak boleć może zakochanie w najlepszym przyjacielu.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Gdy znalazłam to opowiadanie, wiedziałam, że chcę je przetłumaczyć. Choć tematyka wydaje się oklepana, opowiadanie bardzo urzeka i chciałam dać możliwość przeczytania go tym, którzy nie są biegli w językach obcych. Na wyraźne życzenie autorki, niezadowolonej z tego tekstu, zmieniłam tytuł i nie linkuję opowiadania.

Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i Harry Styles był pijany.

Cóż, w zasadzie był bardziej niżeli pijany. Leżał nieprzytomny na kanapie, z lokami roztrzepanymi na oparciu kanapy i krzywo zawieszoną na głowie, urodzinową czapeczką.

\- Och, wygląda jak mały szczeniaczek, który zmęczył się zbyt długą zabawą – wyszeptała Aimee, zerkając na bruneta leżącego obok Nicka.

Grimshaw zaśmiał się głośno. On sam też był trochę wstawiony, jednak powoli zaczynał już trzeźwieć, ponieważ przystopował godzinę temu, gdy zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Dzięki Bogu, nie ma już dziewiętnastu lat i czas nauczył go, jak rozsądnie pić alkohol.  
Złapał Harry'ego za ramiona, odwracając go ostrożnie na plecy, by ten nie udusił się poduszką, na której leżał.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi przez sen, rozchylając delikatnie usta, by wypuścić z nich długi, spokojny oddech. Mimo tego, że był wykończony, wyglądał pięknie; z zaczerwienionymi wargami, potarganymi, miękkimi lokami i w pogniecionej koszulce. Nick po prostu chciał owinąć go swoimi ramionami i zasnąć, tuląc go mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Tyle, że cóż. Nie wolno mu było zrobić tego naprawdę. Mężczyzna przygryzł dolną wargę, resztkami silnej woli powstrzymując się od wsunięcia palców we włosy młodszego. Zamiast tego, po prostu odgarnął jeden jego loków z czoła, odwracając spojrzenie. W tej samej sekundzie dostrzegł Aimee, wpatrującą się w niego łagodnie ze współczującym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Co? - zapytał Nick, odrobinę bardziej gwałtownie, niż planował. Chciał po prostu odwrócić uwagę dziewczyny od swojego zachowania (może po prostu powinien zacząć znów pić?), ale ona znała go zbyt dobrze.

\- Zamierzasz kiedykolwiek mu o tym powiedzieć? - zapytała cicho.

\- Powiedzieć mu o czym? - Nick odsunął się od zielonookiego gwałtownie. Aimee pokręciła głową, obdarowując go kolejnym smutnym spojrzeniem. Doskonale wiedziała, co dzieje się w głowie mężczyzny, który jedynie westchnął w odpowiedzi. - To nie ma żadnego sensu, prawda? - mruknął, zerkając na swoje dłonie, które zacisnęły się boleśnie w pięści, wyprzedzając jego myśli. Rozluźnił je, oddychając głęboko przez nos. - On już kogoś ma, Aims. I kocha go tak kurewsko mocno, że nigdy nawet nie zerka dwa razy na tę samą osobę. Naprawdę uważasz, że gdyby dowiedział się prawdy, to by cokolwiek zmieniło?

\- On jest twoim przyjacielem, Grimmy. Nie wydaje ci się, że zasłużył, by wiedzieć? - zapytała – Może, kiedy mu to wyznasz, pomoże ci z tego wyjść? - dodała.

Nick prychnął głośno. Spędził dwa lata, próbując pozbyć się niechcianego uczucia do Harry'ego Stylesa, zanim zdecydował, że to niemożliwe. Jeśli ktoś pokocha chłopca o zielonych oczach, szuka ich w każdej spotkanej osobie.

\- Może – mruknął, chcąc po prostu zakończyć już tę bezużyteczną rozmowę. - Teraz jednak chciałbym po prostu zatrzymać swoje uczucia dla siebie i czekać, aż wybuchną i przywalą mi w twarz – dodał. Usta Aimee drgnęły w niechcianym uśmiechu.

\- Cóż, masz rację. Jeśli to wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia, zostaw swojego kochasia na kanapie na chwilę, dobrze? Pixie nas szukała – powiedziała, a potem wstała. Nick zawahał się, zerkając na stos miękkich poduszek, wśród których leżał pijany chłopak. Nie chciał go zostawiać.

Nigdy nie był typem opiekuńczej osoby. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, był skończonym egoistą. Ale coś w Harrym sprawiało, że niedorzecznie chciało się go chronić.

Być może były to te ogromne, bystre oczy albo słodkie dołeczki w policzkach; być może chłopięcy uśmiech. Zawsze, kiedy Nick się z niego nie nabija albo nie próbuje go zawstydzić, ma ochotę go przytulić i chronić przed całym światem. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się działo.

Dostrzegając niechęć mężczyzny, Aimee przewróciła oczami.  
\- On śpi, Nick, na litość boską. Nic mu się nie stanie, jeśli zostawisz go na dwadzieścia minut samego. Jestem pewna, że Ben może go przez ten czas przypilnować. Prawda, Ben? - zawołała, podnosząc głos, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę blondyna, stojącego po drugiej stronie pokoju.

\- Co? - zapytał – Och, tak, jasne – potwierdził, uśmiechając się nieprzytomnie.

\- W porządku – fuknął Nick, głaszcząc lekko udo Harry'ego, nim zdecydował się podnieść.

Zazwyczaj był niezły (a w każdym razie lepszy) w ukrywaniu swojego żałosnego uczucia do zielonookiego. Tyle, że dziś było inaczej. Harry był pijany i tak wypełniony szczęściem, że ciężko było oderwać od niego wzrok. Wydawał się tak uroczy, że wręcz prosił się o to, by być dotykanym, przytulanym i podziwianym.

Przez całą noc był w centrum uwagi wszystkich, a Nick znajdował się u jego boku tak często, jak to tylko możliwe. Harry, mocno wstawiony, zdawał się nie zauważać, że mężczyzna dotyka go częściej, niż było to konieczne, albo że zerka na niego zbyt czułym wzrokiem.

Zazwyczaj, kiedy się spotykają, Nick jest bardziej ostrożny. To nie tak, że spodziewa się, że Harry odetnie się od niego i zakończy przyjaźń z nim, gdy dowie się, że ten się w nim zakochał. Wręcz przeciwnie. Rzecz w tym, że brunet zbyt dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wyglądałby reakcja zielonookiego. Z pewnością zachowałby się wobec niego bardzo miło. Spojrzałby na niego swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami i z sympatycznym uśmiechem, przeprosiłby go za to, że on nie czuje tego samego. Później przytuliłby go mocno i wrócił do domu, do Louisa, podczas gdy Nick zostałby z własnym wyrwanym sercem, zaciśniętym mocno w dłoni.

Nick spędził całą noc na udawaniu. Trzymał Harry'ego blisko przez cały wieczór, z ramieniem owiniętym wokół jego pleców i twarzą wtuloną w szyję młodszego, wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby to być prawdziwe.

Udawał, że tak naprawdę świętował urodziny swojego chłopaka, a nie jednie korzystał z czasu, w którym ten nie mógł go odrzucić.  
Był żałosny. Nick wiedział, że Harry jest w związku. Mówiąc dokładniej, chłopak mówił o Louisie w większości ich rozmów, kiedy tylko dziennikarz pozwalał mu się wygadać.

Każde zdanie, które wychodziło z jego pełnych warg brzmiało bardzo podobnie: „Louis powiedział”, „Louis i ja”, „Louis chciałby”, „Kiedy Louis” i starszemu wydawało mu się, że ta paplanina nigdy nie będzie miała końca.

Najzabawniejsze było to, że Nick tak naprawdę wiedział o ich związku jedynie to, co Harry sam mu powiedział. Tak naprawdę nie spędzał z nimi czasu jako z parą. Kiedy się spotykali, zawsze byli wtedy z resztą zespołu albo w pojedynkę.

Nigdy nawet nie był w ich domu, który kupili kilka miesięcy temu. Prywatnie widział ich razem zaledwie kilka razy, jednak zawsze wokół nich znajdywali się ludzie, którzy nie wiedzieli o ich związku.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak myśli, że Louis jest najlepszą osobą na całym świecie i wiedział, w jak absurdalny i nierealny sposób byli sobą zafascynowani.

Znał znaczenie tych idiotycznych tatuaży (nawet jeśli Styles odmawiał komentarza na ich temat). Sądził też, że Louis musi być najbardziej zaborczym dupkiem, jaki chodzi po świecie, ponieważ Harry zdawał się mieć siniaki i malinki na skórze w tych samych miejscach, za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli.

Jedyną rzeczą, która tak naprawdę miała dla niego znaczenie, było to, że zakochał się w kimś, kto jest w szczęśliwym, długoterminowym związku.  _I to było do dupy._

Nick z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał momentu, w którym Aimee i Pixie zagadają się na tyle, by w końcu udało mu się wymknąć i wrócić do Harry'ego.

Znalazł go dokładnie tam, gdzie do zostawił, choć ten teraz wydawał się odrobinę bardziej przytomny. Leżąc na plecach, wpatrywał się w sufit, mrugając z niezrozumieniem. Ben siedział obok niego, przyglądając mu się z rozbawieniem.

\- Hej – powiedział, a Harry odwrócił powoli swoją głowę. Jego usta uchyliły się lekko w rozmarzonym, delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Grimmy! - Duże dłonie chłopaka zacisnęły się na koszuli Nicka. - Grimmy, wydaje mi się, że odpłynąłem – dodał, rozluźniając uchwyt.

\- Tak się stało, mój przyjacielu – odpowiedział, siadając obok niego. - Jak się teraz czujesz? - zapytał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Harry oblizał wargi, marszcząc brwi.

\- W porządku. Czuję się całkiem nieźle. - Uśmiechnął się. - Moje usta smakują jak tequila. Kiedy ją piliśmy? Nic nie pamiętam – westchnął.

\- Jakiś czas po tym, jak zjedliśmy tort.

\- Smakował mi. - Harry przewrócił się na bok, kładąc głowę na oparciu kanapy, przypadkowo dotykając klatki piersiowej Nicka długimi palcami. - Louis bardzo lubi ciasta, zostawiliśmy dla niego kawałek? - zapytał nerwowo.

\- Jestem pewien, że to zrobiliśmy, gwiazdo popu – odpowiedział, ostrożnie ściągając dłoń Harry'ego ze swojej koszulki, bo to było zbyt bolesne. Ku jego zdziwieniu, twarz chłopaka posmutniała. Otworzył usta, jednak ten odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Tęsknię za Louisem – powiedział cicho. - Gdzie jest Louis? Chcę wrócić do Louisa, mógłbyś mnie do niego zabrać? - poprosił błagalnym tonem.

\- Prawdopodobnie śpi w waszym domu – wykręcił się Nick. Nie chciał zabierać go do Tomlinsona, ponieważ musiałby wtedy przyznać przed samym sobą, że Harry należy do Louisa, a nie do niego. Nie był gotowy, by ten wieczór się skończył.

Harry skrzywił się, wyginając usta w dziecinnym grymasie.

\- Tak, więc ja też powinienem już spać. Spać. Powinienem być w domu.

Dziennikarz spojrzał przez ramię na Bena, który jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jeśli on tego chce, powinniśmy najprawdopodobniej go tam po prostu zawieźć.

\- Tak! - ucieszył się Harry, siadając. Uniósł dłonie w zwycięskim geście. - Zabierz mnie do domu! - Po sekundzie zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział i zachichotał cicho – To nazwa naszego albumu, Nick, rozumiesz?  _Zabierz mnie do domu_ , zabierz mnie do domu.

Nick przewrócił jedynie oczami.

\- Tak złociutki, zrozumiałem powiązanie.

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, chłopak nie przestawał paplać o powrocie do Louisa, więc Ben zadzwonił po taksówkę, do której obaj z trudem go zanieśli kilkanaście minut później.

\- Przejmę go teraz – powiedział Nick, wsiadając z nim do samochodu. - Wielki dzięki za pomoc, stary – dodał. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do niego ze zrozumieniem, a potem pomachał im entuzjastycznie na pożegnanie. Harry przesłał mu całusa w powietrzu, niezdarnie prostując się na fotelu pasażera.

Auto ruszyło i Harry natychmiastowo przytulił się do boku Nicka, opierając swój gorący policzek na jego ramieniu.

\- Grimmy,  _jestem taki pijanyyy_  – wyjęczał.

Dziennikarz przygryzł dolną wargę, starając się z całych sił nie objąć go wolną ręką; nie pogłaskać po miękkich włosach. Przypomniał sobie w duchu, że Harry jest bardzo dotykalski i że zachowywał się w taki sam sposób z każdą inną osobą tego wieczoru. Nick nie był wyjątkowy.

\- Tak. Jesteś – potwierdził.

\- Tęsknię za Louisem – powtórzył młodszy. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się nagle. Poruszył się gwałtownie, szukając czegoś w swoim telefonie. - Zadzwonię do niego! - szepnął gorączkowo.

\- Och, nie,  _proszę_. - Źrenice Nicka rozszerzyły się gwałtownie. Wyrwał mu z ręki urządzenie, wchodząc momentalnie w listę kontaktów. - Ja to zrobię, w porządku? Ty ledwie składasz poprawne zdania.

Harry przechylił się, wystukując palcem wskazującym cyfry, które odblokowały ekran. Brunet nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy z wyświetlacza uśmiechnęła się do niego twarz Louisa.

Szamotali się przez chwilę na fotelach, gdy starszy nie mógł odnaleźć imienia Louisa w kontaktach i gdy zielonooki przypadkowo na coś nacisnął, Nick otrzymał pełen wgląd do całej serii wiadomości tekstowych, które młodszy wymienił tego wieczora ze swoim ukochanym. Niektóre z nich były wyjątkowo sprośne, inne nieznośnie słodkie.

I cóż, nic dziwnego, że nie mógł odnaleźć chłopaka po imieniu. Zamiast tego, nad numerem dostrzegł po prostu „Niedźwiadek”, otoczone milionem serduszek.

Nick chciał zwymiotować. Albo po prostu umrzeć.

Nacisnął na nazwę z lekkim obrzydzeniem, czekając na sygnał.

Zerknął ukradkiem na swój zegarek. Dochodziła piąta i Louis z całą pewnością spał.

Chłopak odebrał w końcu po czterech sygnałach. Jego głos był gruby i zachrypnięty.

\- Trochę późno na pijackie wygłupy, urodzinowy kochasiu – wymruczał czule.

Dziennikarz odkaszlnął. Czuł się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo.

\- Tutaj Nick – powiedział.

-  _Och_. - Hałas po drugiej stronie słuchawki wskazywał na to, że szatyn podniósł się z łóżka. Jego głos momentalnie uległ zmianie. Z delikatnego, przepełnionego miłością, ewoluował w coś pewniejszego, przepełnionego dystansem. - Czy z Harrym w porządku? - zapytał nerwowo.

\- Ma się dobrze – odpowiedział. Harry próbował zabrać mu telefon z dłoni, tuląc się do boku bruneta jak śpiący szczeniak. Przesunął ukradkiem dłonią po jego brzuchu, próbując się podnieść. Nick jęknął cicho. - Chciał wrócić do domu, więc jesteśmy w taksówce do waszego mieszkania. Będziemy na miejscu za dwadzieścia minut – mruknął.

\- Louis, kocham cię! - krzyknął Harry, sięgając po słuchawkę. Nick odepchnął go odrobinę zbyt mocno, tak, że ten wylądował na siedzeniu obok, przeklinając cicho pod nosem.

Szatyn zachichotał cicho.

\- W porządku, w takim razie do zobaczenia. Nie pozwól mu opierać głowy o szybę, okej? Robi mu się od tego nie dobrze – wyjaśnił i Grimmy miał dość troski w jego głosie.

\- Dlaczego miałby… HARRY, NIE!

 

*

 

Po piętnastu minutach dotarli do miejsca, którego adres udało się wymruczeć Harry'emu gdy wsiadał. Nick przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem budynkowi, przed którym się zatrzymali, pomagając młodszemu wysiąść. Oznajmił kierowcy, że będzie z powrotem za kwadrans.

Dom był ogromny, podobnie jak otaczający go ogród. Mieszkanie miało ze trzy piętra, a do jego wnętrza prowadziły ogromne, dębowe drzwi. Zatrzymali się tuż przed nimi.

Nick wcisnął dzwonek, czując w brzuchu dziwny ucisk. Harry trzymał się jego ramienia, by nie osunąć się na ziemię.

Po kilkunastu sekundach w progu pojawił się Louis. Wyglądał na zaspanego i zmęczonego. Jego włosy pozostawały w nieładzie, miał podpuchnięte oczy. Miał na sobie luźne, dresowe spodnie i zbyt duży na niego t-shirt, odsłaniający jego mocno zarysowane obojczyki.

Uśmiechnął się do Nicka uprzejmie, choć odrobinę chłodno.

\- Cześć – powiedział, a potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i jego twarz natychmiast się rozjaśniła. - Dzień dobry, słoneczko – przywitał się.

\- Lou! - Harry przytulił się do jego klatki piersiowej, przypadkowo odpychając przy tym od siebie Nicka. Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę. Poczuł pustkę we własnych ramionach i nie wiedział, jak powinien sobie z nią poradzić. Zastanawiał się, co do cholery go podkusiło, by tutaj przyjeżdżać.

Louis złapał Harry'ego, oplatając go rękoma w pasie. Brunet schował głowę w jego szyi. Niebieskooki zachichotał głośno.

\- Boże, jesteś absolutnie wykończony, prawda? - zapytał.

Młodszy, wciąż przytulony ciasno do Louisa, zaczął opowiadać mu szczegóły minionego wieczora. Louis pokiwał pobłażliwie głową, kierując ich obu do wejścia pokoju, który zdawał się być salonem.  
Ich dom był naprawdę ogromny; jasny i przestrzenny, z jadalną i kuchnią umiejscowionymi blisko tarasu. Schody po przeciwnej stronie wydawały się prowadzić zarówno do góry, jak i w dół, gdzie, jak zakładał Nick, znajdowała się piwnica. Na piętrze z całą pewnością była ich sypialnia, być może też pokoje dla gości.

Podążał za nimi, obserwując, jak Louis układa ostrożnie Harry'ego na sofie. Zielonooki opadł na miękkie poduszki, podczas gdy jego wargi uniosły się w leniwym uśmiechu.

Wciąż bełkotał coś niezrozumiałego o swoim urodzinowym przyjęciu, dopóki Louis nie uciszył go, kładąc swoją drobną dłoń na policzku. Kciuk chłopaka zahaczył nieznacznie w niewielki dołeczek, nim zatrzymał się na jego kościach policzkowych.

\- Hej, ciii, już spokojnie. Spójrz na mnie.

Czując się jak nieproszony gość, Nick stał w drzwiach pokoju, obserwując duże, zielone oczy Harry'ego, koncentrujące się na twarzy Louisa.

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś? - zapytał szatyn, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Tak – potwierdził młodszy, kiwając głową.

\- Czujesz się w porządku? Niedobrze ci? - W głosie chłopaka wyraźna była troska.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, jestem tylko zmęczony. Tęskniłem – powiedział.

\- Ja za tobą też. - Niebieskooki pochylił się, by złożyć lekki pocałunek na jego ustach.

Nick przewrócił oczami, obserwując ich. Widzieli się dosłownie kilka godzin temu; Louis był na imprezie przez kilka pierwszych godzin, dopóki nie pojawili się dziennikarze.

Rozmawiali ściszonymi głosami przez kilka minut, zanim starszy w końcu podniósł się, całując go przelotnie w czoło. Odwrócił się, zwracając się do stojącego wciąż w progu dziennikarza.

\- Pomożesz mi zabrać go na górę? - zapytał.

Nick uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Dlaczego nie może po prostu spać na kanapie?

Harry wydał z siebie głośny jęk.

\- Nie, nie, nie – mruczał. Podniósł się powoli, wyciągając błagalnie rękę w stronę Louisa. - Łóżko.

\- Oto dlaczego – podsumował niebieskooki. - Poza tym, w ten sposób łatwiej będzie mi się nim zaopiekować.

Nick wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku – mruknął.

Razem podnieśli Harry'ego z kanapy, zarzucając jego ręce na swoje ramiona. Mimo wyraźnej różnicy wzrostu, Louis był wystarczająco silny, by poradzić sobie z wątłym ciałem Harry'ego, który potykał się co kilka sekund, chichocząc pod nosem za każdym razem, gdy to się działo.

Louis zaprowadził ich do obszernej sypialni. Jej ściany były pomalowane na delikatne, pastelowe odcienie, pasujące do ciemnych paneli. Na drugim końcu pokoju znajdowało się ogromne łóżko. Granatowa poduszka była wygnieciona po jednej ze stron, z pewnością tam, gdzie spał Louis.

Ułożyli Harry'ego na łóżku, zostawiając na skraju trochę miejsca dla niebieskookiego, który wspiął się na nie, zapalając światło w stojącej na stoliku lampce nocnej.

Nick odsunął się nieznacznie. Czuł, jakby przekraczał pewną granicę intymności, siadając na  _ich_  łóżku dotykając  _ich_  pościeli.

To wszystko było zbyt intensywne, Nick czuł, że widział za wiele.  
Jego sypialnia była zupełnie inna. Jasna, niewielka. Na jej środku znajdowało się pojedyncze łóżko, stolik, szafka, telewizor i regał z książkami. Tutaj aż zbyt oczywisty był fakt, że w pokoju zamieszkiwały dwie osoby.

Nick zerknął na dwie szafki; na tej po stronie Louisa znajdował się iPad, okulary i jakiś stary magazyn. Harry ułożył na swojej koślawy stos książek, na szczycie którego widniała plątanina biżuterii: naszyjniki, bransoletki, pierścionki.

Mężczyzna przesunął wzrokiem nieco na lewo, dostrzegając otwarte, niewielkie drzwi, prowadzące do czegoś, co wyglądało jak ogromna garderoba. Nie wszedł tam, ale mógł bez najmniejszych problemów wyobrazić sobie wąskie jeansy i koszule Harry'ego pomiędzy luźnymi dresami i bluzami Louisa. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy trzymają buty na tej samej półce i momentalnie oczyma wyobraźni dostrzegł modne sztyblety pomiędzy wytartymi trampkami. Zamknął oczy, odganiając niepotrzebne myśli.

Na półkach dostrzegł najróżniejsze ramki ze zdjęciami, książki, pamiątki z miejsc, które odwiedzili. Była tam też paczka soczewek kontaktowych, kilka rysunków od fanów, pudełko na biżuterię, mały kaktus… Wszystko to było tak przepełnione wspólnym życiem dwójki osób, że samo patrzenie na te przedmioty wydawało się zbyt intymne.  
Nick zatrzymał na sekundę oddech, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł Louisa, który zaczął rozbierać Harrego. Najpierw na podłodze wylądowały buty, później bawełniane skarpetki… Zwinne palce niebieskookiego przez moment odsłoniły skórę jego brzucha, gdy ten zaczął ściągać z niego spodnie.

Miał problem z ciasnym materiałem na umięśnionych udach chłopaka i Nick ruszył do przodu, odzywając się, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

\- Potrzebujesz wsparcia? - zapytał.

\- Nie. - Głos Louisa był lodowaty, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się zaborczo wokół kolana Harry'ego.

Nick uniósł dłonie w górę, chcąc go uspokoić.

\- Po prostu chciałem pomóc, spokojnie – mruknął.

Twarz szatyna rozluźniła się nieco, gdy dostrzegł ciekawski wzrok Harry'ego zawieszony gdzieś na twarzy Nicka.

\- Tak, ja… przepraszam. - Westchnął głośno. - Mimo wszystko, poradzę sobie sam – powiedział. Szarpnął jeansy zielonookiego odrobinę mocniej, uśmiechając się pod nosem, gdy te w końcu ustąpiły, ukazując jego nagą skórę. - To naprawdę nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy go rozbieram – dodał, uśmiechając się arogancko w stronę dziennikarza.

Mężczyzna przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Jasne – mruknął, niemalże niesłyszalnie.

Louis odpinał powoli guzki koszuli bruneta. Jego dłonie prześlizgiwały się po znajomych Nickowi tatuażach i nie był on zdziwiony, gdy zauważył kilka pojedynczych malinek i siniaków na klatce piersiowej, obojczykach i szyi chłopaka.

Niebieskooki przycisnął swój kciuk do jednego z nich, wymieniając z Harrym łagodny, znaczący uśmiech.

\- Nick? - zapytał nagle. Brunet uniósł głowę.

\- Tak?

\- Mógłbyś zrobić mi przysługę? Przyniesiesz trochę wody i tabletki przeciwbólowe z łazienki? Są w szafce, tuż nad zlewem – wyjaśnił mu.

\- Oczywiście.

Mimo wielkości mieszkania, Nick odnalazł łazienkę bez problemu.  
Zapalił światło, rozglądając się. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, podobnie zresztą jak cały dom, nie zdziwiła go więc ogromna wanna, stojąca w rogu.

Dziennikarz otworzył szafkę, odkrywając kolejną z części życia Louisa i Harry'ego. Znajdowały się w niej produkty do włosów, pasta do zębów, kremy do golenia, do skóry, żele do mycia ciała. Maszynki do golenia, krople do nosa i na katar sienny. Dwa zamknięte opakowania soczewek – z pewnością należących do szatyna. Nick uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, dostrzegając eyeliner, jednak po sekundzie jego uwagę skupiły przynajmniej trzy butelki z lubrykantem, stojące przy tylnej ściance szafki.

Jęknął cicho, krzywiąc się.

Przeszukiwał półki jeszcze przez chwilę, nim w końcu odnalazł tabletki i plastikowe kubeczki. Napełnił jeden z nich wodą, kierując się z powrotem do sypialni.

Gdy tylko do niej wszedł, ponownie miał wrażenie, jakby przeszkodził w bardzo prywatnym momencie.

To nie tak, że Harry czy Louis zachowywali się szczególnie wymownie czy wulgarnie. Nick pomyślał, że najprawdopodobniej nie jest jedyną osobą, która czuje się przy nich w taki sposób.

Niebieskooki wciąż siedział po swojej stronie łóżka, nachylając się nad brunetem. Przeczesywał palcami jego włosy, podczas gdy po prostu rozmawiali.

Nick nie słyszał dokładnie ich słów, ale mógł łatwo wywnioskować, że dzielą się wrażeniami z dzisiejszego wieczoru. Nie było w tym nic prywatnego, ani skandalicznego.

Tym, co tak bardzo dotknęło Grimshawa był sposób, w jaki siebie dotykali, z jaką czułością patrzyli sobie w oczy.

To nie wulgarność tak poruszyła dziennikarza. To dłoń Louisa, delikatnie wsunięta w loki Harry'ego, poruszająca się wzdłuż jego policzka, szczęki, szyi – by ponownie wrócić w jego włosy.

To palce zielonookiego zaciśnięte wzdłuż nadgarstka Louisa, kciuk muskający miejsce, gdzie da się wyczuć puls. To delikatność w ich głosach. Mówili cicho, bo wiedzieli, że drugi uważnie słucha, nie dokańczając zdań, gdyż rozumieli się tak dobrze, że nie było takiej potrzeby.

To sposób, w jaki spojrzenie bruneta prześlizgiwało się na usta niebieskookiego, gdy ten mówił.

Nick odchrząknął głośno, kładąc szklankę z wodą i tabletki przeciwbólowe na stoliku przy głowie młodszego. Louis momentalnie uniósł Harry'ego na poduszkach, wręczając mu je wraz z obietnicą, że pomogą mu przetrwać poranek. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie, przytulając się do jego boku.

\- Hej, Lou – szepnął nagle, gorączkując się. Chłopak pogładził go uspokajająco po głowie.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał. Mięśnie Nicka napięły się nerwowo.

\- Chłopiec w stroju burrito! - odpowiedział mu.

 _Chłopiec w stroju burrito?_  Dziennikarz nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego.

Louis wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, kiwając głową.

\- Wiem, też o tym dzisiaj myślałem, kiedy tylko ty… - zaczął, jednak Harry przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

\- Z kocem, dokładnie tak! I wtedy Niall… - Tym razem to Tomlinson nie dał mu dokończyć.

\- Pieprzony Niall, o boże – jęknął, a młodszy zachichotał głośno.

\- Uhm – Nick odkaszlnął, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że jego obecność przestała być konieczna, a dwójka mężczyzn zachowywała się tak, jakby go tam nie było.

Louis zerknął ponad swoim ramieniem, jakby zaskoczony, że dziennikarz wciąż jest w ich domu.

\- Och, musisz już iść? Nie martw się, już go mam. Dzięki za przywiezienie go do domu.

\- Nie ma problemu – Nick przysunął się w kierunku ich łóżka, by móc dobrze przyjrzeć się Harry'emu. - Dobranoc, gwiazdo popu. Wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedział.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło, podpierając się na łokciach. Najprawdopodobniej chciał go przytulić, jednak Louis wciąż trzymał dłoń w jego włosach; ostatecznie więc pogłaskał lekko biodro dziennikarza.

\- Dzięki, Grimmy. Śpij dobrze – powiedział.

Nick starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak szybko odwrócił od niego wzrok, zerkając ponownie na twarz Louisa, którego ręka spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej chłopaka, zataczając na niej abstrakcyjne wzorki.   
Powietrze zatrzymało się w jego płucach, gdy zorientował się, że wytatuowany na ręce starszego z nich ptak idealnie pasował do tych, które miał wytatuowane Styles.

Pokręcił głową nad własną głupotą.

_To było kurewsko oczywiste, że będą do siebie pasowały._

Nick poczuł rozchodzący się po całej klatce piersiowej ból, z każdym kolejnym branym przez niego oddechem.

Twarz niebieskookiego była tak delikatna i łagodna; Nick najprawdopodobniej nigdy go takiego nie widział. W kącikach oczu Tomlinsona pojawiały się drobne zmarszczki, gdy uśmiechał się do młodszego ciepło, opiekuńczo.

**Patrzył na Harry'ego tak, jakby ten był domem.**

**Harry patrzył na Louisa, jakby Louis był bogiem.**

  
Odwracając wzrok, Nick pozwolił sobie opuścić ich sypialnię, a potem też mieszkanie, by wrócić taksówką do swojego domu.  
Do pojedynczego łóżka i stojącego przy nim, samotnego stolika.

 _Już go mam_  - powiedział wcześniej Louis

\- Tak – szepnął Nick, ściągając z siebie niedbale płaszcz. -  _Zdecydowanie go masz_.


End file.
